


Who He Is

by jemima_abu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemima_abu/pseuds/jemima_abu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between Malfoy and Draco and Potter and Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who He Is

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Harry and Draco would at some point start referring to each other by their first names but the whole spitting the last names thing sure makes for good hate sex. There's none of that here though, hate or any other kind.

Malfoy is an irritating git. Malfoy is sharp edges and cutting remarks. Malfoy is condescending. Malfoy is an arse-kisser. Malfoy is unapologetic and unwilling to admit he is wrong. Malfoy is a smug self-proclaimed victim. Malfoy is a spoiled brat. Malfoy is selfish. Malfoy sneers “Potter”. Malfoy is Dark; a death eater, the bane of society. Harry hates Malfoy.

Draco is completely endearing. Draco is melting passion and acerbic wit. Draco doesn’t suffer fools lightly and has exceptionally high standards. Draco is ambitious. Draco doesn’t back down from what he believes in. Draco is a casualty of his upbringing and mistakes made in his youth. Draco pouts adorably if things don’t go his way. Draco doesn’t think he’s good enough for Harry but Harry assures him that he is. Draco can do anything for the people he loves. Draco purrs “Harry”. Draco is shades of grey. Harry loves Draco.

Potter is an arrogant wanker. Potter is hot tempered and utterly incompetent. Potter is gullible and vulnerable. Potter is tactless. Potter is stubborn and completely blind to the truth. Potter is a self-righteous martyr. Potter is a slob. Potter is an attention-whore. Potter doesn’t deserve any of the adulation he gets. Potter spits “Malfoy”. Potter is Light; the Saviour, the Hero of the wizarding world. Draco detests Potter.

Harry is one of the humblest people you’ll ever meet. Harry is passionate and completely determined. Harry is generous and openhearted. Harry has no trouble speaking his mind. Harry sees the good in everyone, even those who don’t have any. Harry bears the weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry thinks he doesn’t deserve Draco even though Draco tells him countlessly it’s the other way around. Harry deserves someone better but Draco is too selfish to let him go. Harry moans “Draco”. Harry is shades of grey. Draco needs Harry more than anyone.


End file.
